Neon Nights
by ButtonsMagoo
Summary: Ultra doesn't like finding Neon with other people, she just likes her nights. Her Neon nights.


**Okay, so this is my first ever electro girl fic, so embrace the shoddy work. I don't know what you'll think but I generally just wrote it celebrate Beechwoods new femmeslash forum.**

**So yeah, I don't own the Boosh, or any affiliated characters – leave me alone.**

**Neon Nights**

A soft haze set across the busy London horizon line, the sun gently disappearing, and welcoming the moon, the darkness to follow, the soft night-time dew and a soft scattering of stars across the sky, some standing out more than others but each glittering in the sky proudly. Music buzzed from the clubs and pubs scattered all over the vast town, the first pub dwellers beginning to file in ready for their all night pub crawl.

Brown liquid gushed from a beer pump, sloshing around in the pint glass before being slammed down on the bar in front of the paying customer. Ultra hated beer, but she drunk it because the taste was bitter, not fruity like any of the other cocktails and drinks the pub offered. She liked it when things were bitter; she liked the sharp taste as the liquid hit her sharp tongue, she liked it how the fermented hops left a sickly feeling in the back of her throat en route to her stomach, and the childish part of her liked the frothy moustache the drink left on her upper lip. But she hated the drink.

The glass hit the bar, empty, only the dregs sitting lonely in the bottom, the bar maid looked up and took the glass away, placing it behind her in a plastic basket. Ultra spun on her chair, her eyes scanning the pub, watching the couples sitting it separate booths enjoying a social drink, other booths contained friends out for a night of fun and across the dance floor adolescents, only just turned eighteen, danced around, ramming into each other and holding bottles of WKD above their heads as they did the 'Macarena'.

"Idiots." She muttered to herself before turning back around to face the hundreds of bottles, hung on the wall, their contents gushing into optic measures. Her clawed nails drummed against the marble top, tapping impatiently. Whilst her other hand drifted, adventuring downwards in search for her phone. She pulled it out and checked the cracked screen, no new messages. No missed calls.

Nothing.

She screamed, throwing the phone at the wall. Where was she? Ultra thought. They'd agreed to meet at the Stag and Gas that night at 8pm, the time was 9pm – Neon was never late. Ultra threw her self down off the high stool and stormed out the door, out into the cold bitter street. Her top lip curling up violently, her fists shaking. She twisted her head left and right scouring the dimly lit street up and down, she snapped.

"Neon!" She hollered her voice crackling. Just as she shouted she could hear giggles erupting round the corner, Ultra ran, her orange heels smashing against the floor echoing behind her. She stopped at the sight she was presented with, and wanted to die – there and then. Neon was pressed up to the wall passionately, with another man. A man, Neon thought.

"Neon, what the fuck are you playing at?" Ultra snapped, pulling the male kissing her back by his hair, he whimpered and Ultra gasped.

"You." She said, bluntly pointing her own bony finger to the male in front of her. The idiot from the zoo, she thought.

"Um. Yeah – I mean, this isn't what you think, it's like… Neon, I'll see you around yeah?" Vince stuttered, smoothing his hair out and wiping the green lipstick from around his lips, Neon smiled and waved goodbye, watching as the electronic Casanova hurried off round the corner, disappearing with the broken streetlights. Neon smiled, malice curling up with the corners of her lips, a playful look flashed across her eyes and Ultra wanted to scream out, she hated this.

"I'm a free girl y'know, I don't have to be under your thumb all the time."

"Yeah, I know – but him? And when you promised to meet up with me?" Ultra snapped, her taller frame looming over Neon's smaller stature.

"I didn't feel like you tonight, so I chose him. You got a problem with that?" Neon spoke, her voice teasing, knowing what was coming to her. Ultra slapped her, and Neon jumped, ducking underneath Ultra and walking off down the street. Her intentions to guilt trip her into a night of sex, that's what she wanted – and that was the game she played. She wasn't silly like normal couples; she got her fun from playing games. And a game was what she was playing, and as usual winning. Ultra gasped and ran off down the street, in chase of Neon, pulling her Charles Of London jaket by the hood so she stopped.

"Don't go, I didn't mean it - I mean, I did. I'm not goin' soft on 'ya." Ultra said, Neon smiled.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me, show me you're sorry." Neon turned around, stepping up on her tip toes and smiling, Ultra smiled back, advancing forwards and pressing her red stained lips onto Neon's green smudged ones. From the skies rain began to fall, slowly at first but getting faster and faster. They broke apart.

"Aw, fuck!" Neon shouted, diving underneath a nearby bus stop, laughing. Ultra followed.

"Well?" She asked, Neon raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Was I better?"

"Than?"

"That prick you were kissin' earlier."

"Oh." Neon smiled, stroking the nape of Ultra's neck. "Much better."

The stars smiled, glowing more radiently as the girl kissed below, or so they seemed to, to Ultra. She like these nights, her Neon Nights.


End file.
